1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing rest for the feet of children with special needs; and more particularly relates to a foot rest that is easily anchored to any standard elementary school-sized chair and that allows a student to sit with proper posture and alignment, as well as get sensory input from having his/her feet on a solid surface.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
In the prior art, it is known to use a Rifton chair, which is a wooden specialized chair for children who need significant support to stay seated.
Moreover, it is also known that some student with special needs may not require a Rifton chair; however, when such students are sitting in a regular kindergarten-sized chair, they may still not have their feet touching the ground. FIG. 1 shows one such student sitting on a standard elementary school chair that is known in the art with his feet dangling above the floor. It is the experience of the inventor, that this child would typically be distracted throughout class, and would often fall out of their chair, trying to have their feet supported. When a traditional foot rest or phone book was placed under his feet, the student would typically kick it away in seconds.
The present invention provides a solution to this problem in the art.